User talk:Unknown Primarch
Lack of Campaign Hero Statistics? I apologize if you're not the person to ask about this, but it seems like you put up most of the DoWII stuff. Anyways - why isn't there detailed information on the abilities of each Campaign character and how they work? I'm having trouble finding that info *anywhere* on the web, and I thought if only one place had it, it'd be here... particularly given the age of the game. For the record - this isn't meant as a put-down, and I don't mean to make you feel like you're neglecting the site. I'm honestly just wondering why it isn't here, because I like to know exactly how abilities and bonuses function before selecting them. JimmyTheCannon 03:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : We would obviously want that stuff here, but nobody has went and done it. Personally I probably can't spare the time with so much else to do (on the wiki and elsewhere). We just need more editors to dig up and fill in the data. I can help with technical stuff - design templates for the items/abilities/units etc., help with finding the data - but at the moment, somebody else will have to take it up. :-/ --Unknown Primarch 08:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Unit stats Excuse me, but would you mind sharing how you found the dps stats and weapon types that are posted for some basic units in the Retribution Multiplayer section? 17:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Use a modding tool such as Cope's to view it manually. Some info you can find on dow2.info (although not all is up to date). That's all I know (can't write my own program to convert it or anything fancy like that). --Unknown Primarch 20:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, to make it clear, DPS values cannot be found anywhere, they must be estimated by calculations for each armor type/target size separately. --Unknown Primarch 20:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Rather curious. Colonial1.1 (talk) 02:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Ah, hello sir. What I wanted to ask is, if it would be possible to put the Archive entries from Dark Crusade and Soulstorm into the province pages? I mean, they do add to the backstory, and make interesting reading. Plus, in the case of the Strongholds, they explain how the factions arrived. On a related note, is Wargear fluff allowed? : Any information directly related to the games is cool, so province backstories, why not. As for wargear fluff, if you mean wargear specific to e.g. DC or SS then why not, however if it's very generic (like going into details about bolters) then you should consider whether it's already covered by the Warhammer 40K Wiki. Unknown Primarch (talk) 14:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Problem with Extracting DoW:SS Icons Hey! Remember when you were telling me how to acquire the icons for all of the Dawn of War: Soulstorm units? You said I needed to extract them and save them as a PNG with Paint.Net. May I ask... how? I right click and press "Extract this file" and then it says "File extracted" or something like that. I have no idea where the extracted file is though! Do you think you could me with how I find the file and get it into Paint.Net? K-leb25 (talk) 07:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : Just see the directory path in Mod Studio and find it under your Soulstorm installation. I.e. find your Soulstorm folder in Explorer, DXP2 > data > art > ui > etc. etc. to find your extracted files. Might as well extract the entire UI directory to start with. --Unknown Primarch (talk) 19:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki framework Hello there, great job on the wiki! As a fan of the Elite Mod I was wondering if you would mind me making use of the retribution wiki's framework and essentially copy it, trim it down and make a wiki-section fully dedicated to the mod? You would of course be given full credit for the framework. The Mod has now grown and changed so much from the retail version that it's own Wiki would be very handy for old and new players alike. Cheers, Julgrodan (talk) 16:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Julgrodan : Why not, although I was planning to put that stuff up on dow2elite.com - actually one of the reasons I have little time for the Wikia site these days is I've been developing Elite and fixing that website as well (other ppl keep messing it up :P) --Unknown Primarch (talk) 12:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I'll go right ahead and keep at it then. Cheers! : Julgrodan (talk) 21:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi, just wondering how to go about adding some new weapon families from Elitemod? I believe there are a total of 4 new ones. Being able to just tack them on in a separate section of the Retribution section for damagefamilies/types would be very helpful if it is possible. Could be I'm tired but I just can seem to be able to figure out how to do it. --Julgrodan (talk) 18:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I've been considering adding another article type: we have lore pages for factions plus one unit/structure list page per game, but why don't we do the same for similar units, e.g. Space Marine Squad (1 x common lore, 3-4 x game unit pages), linked to Devastator Squad (1 + 2-3) and Tactical Squad (1 + 2-3)? I'm ready to write short lore summaries. - MA4585159 (talk) THQ Hey boyo, me again, I was wondering if you'd heard any news about DoW's future now that THQ is legally dead. You seem to be very knowledgable about such things, and I'd hate to think our beloved series is dead because of a few bad investments on THQ's part. RomeoReject (talk) 02:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : Ehh idk about that, THQ isn't really gone but sold and their in-development titles like South Park, Saints Row 4 and CoH 2 are assumed to be finished & released... but DoW3 is nowhere near development so the future of that franchise is very uncertain... PAR speculated on THQ's future recently, read up on that to start with. Maybe game development under THQ will continue after all, maybe not, maybe some other publisher will buy the rights to DoW, or maybe 40K will be licensed to some other publisher for a non-DoW 40K franchise... who knows. Sega just got Warhammer Fantasy, which got some ppl excited, for instance. --Unknown Primarch (talk) 12:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Aye, I was one such person (even if it isn't 40K), and I've read both the Penny Arcade and IGN speculations, neither of which filled me with hope (if EA gets their hands on DoW, we're screwed). Hopefully either THQ retains it, or - dead serious here - I would love to see Sega pick up Relic and Dawn of War. 20:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Requesting Admin Strike We've had a wave of vandalism from this user: 180.181.5.212. I've fixed some of his edits, and there's one page I've marked for deletion. Please intervene, delete and ban. - MA4585159 (talk) Just a curious Wikia admin looking for advice Hey there! I've been looking over your fantastic wiki and I am quite impressed with how you've put it together. Especially the way you display armies and their respective units. I can see that you're using the tabview function, but I'm not entirely sure as to how you've made it look and function like you did, with all the extra info and such, rather than just having links. How did you achieve this? :) Best regards ~Backfirejr (admin of the War Thunder Wikia) Backfirejr (talk) 09:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) : Uhh it's kind of hard to explain, you should just backtrack the interconnecting pages to understand it (that's how I learned to work with the templates anyway). --Unknown Primarch (talk) 19:08, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to contact... Dear admin, your profile page says, "Feel free to contact me...", but I didn't find a way to communicate with you on this site, other than by contributing to the wiki. Is there another way to talk to you (e.g. an e-mail address)? 04:27, January 8, 2015 (UTC)on Steam Dawn of War Fanon Wiki Every idea for fanon, somemany have the Dawn of War Fanon Wiki, to build, what did you think?